


Friendship, Love and other troubles

by Izzie114



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Elementary School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, High School, POV First Person, Summer Camp, Time jump in Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/pseuds/Izzie114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlene and Rosemary are best friends who go to same camp by the sea.<br/>At the begining they are fourteen in nine grade (this story is situated in my birth place where we have different schools and grades than UK or US). It follows the whole year, their arguments, estrangement, falling in love and much more.<br/>In the end, they are nineteen and... well, you will see.. but I promise happy ending because that's something I can't live without.</p><p>(I suck at summeries. This fic is based on something what happend to me but not really. English is not my birth language, I am probbably bad... or maybe not bad but not great nor good. I am trying though.<br/>It is my first work in english, I normally write in my birth language.)</p><p>(I will probably change the Title... )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship, Love and other troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this, how I wrote in summary English is not my birth language. I am absolutely insecure about it. Hope is not that bad... if it is don't hesitate write it about it me. I will be glad :)

I was nine, when allergy doctor told my mom I could go to the sea from our insurance. My mom was thrilled, I was confused and not-so-thrilled... I mean why should I go on holiday with people I didn't know? I were on few camps, yes, but that wasn't in another country!

Although I went on holiday near the sea with my mom and my brother and my grandma, I went, two weeks or so later, with all those people too.

It was summer 2007 and I went like "fresh" nine. I couldn't tell I didn't like it there, it was fine, more than fine but... but!

For my nine years old sefl the worst thing was, that my classmate I didn't like went too. Like really? Girl I all but hated because she wanted took my best friend was there too? Everything just shouted on me "The worst holiday ever!"

It wasn't that bad, me and Rosemary (I refused to call her Rose like everybody else) were in the same troop, because it was one troop of girls and one of boys, but we didn't talk other than necessarily and the ten days - almost two days in bus, day "without home" and seven days with room by the sea - was actually fine.

Of course my mom immediately managed and established my participation next year. Great, right? Right but just no! I could only pray Rosemary wouldn't be there too.

I wasn't so lucky, of course I wasn't. It was summer 2008, we were ten and something was different, it was before fifth grade and we actually spoke to each other.

We didn't become friends, of course not, I couldn't be friend with girl who wanted take from me my best friend, right?, but we talked and listened and we figured out we have some things in common.

Fifth grade was different too, we didn't tell anybody else that we were together on holiday but we continued in talking with each other, just a little bit, but even that was something - for us at least it was. Nobody noticed.

My best friend and her best friend made the entrace exam to - something like - high school (schools in our republic are really speciffic, but it is practically high school for children from sixth to nineth grade, and than you can continue for real high school). We both knew we won't have our best friends next year with us in our class. Rosemary unlike me had lot of friends. I didn't. My only other friend, Peggy, innocent but not so innocent blonde girl, was Rosemary's friend too.

Before another year in elemenary school, our sixth grade, we were there again and in the same room with some another girl. Her name was Trisha. Rosemary and her was something like camp besties and I was alone. I weren't jealous, I couldn't be because Rosemary and I weren't friends and I even didn't want to be friend with her (except I really really wanted), but I also didn't want to be alone. But I was.

Sometime during that week there Rosemary and I become close. I didn't know why she and Trisha stoped talking, but I was fine with it, maybe more than fine. The last few days (week isn't that long anyway) I wasn't alone and Rosemary was always with me.

In September 2009 when we went to school everything was like before the summer and I was okay with it because I somewhere deep inside knew it. I knew it Rosemary wouldn't want to be friend (if only we were friends) with me anymore in school. She had lots and lots of friends and I didn't belong between them anyway.

Next big change in our relationship was, I think, around February 2010. We sat in English class together, I don't even know why, and somewhere between I went with her home and we agreed we will make movie because it's something what we both wanted.

We hang out a lot together, were always together and were friends actually. Of course it didn't last, we were kids after all. We stoped talking once again.

In May, film what we made was lost, like really lost in computer, maybe flying somwhere in black hole, but when Rosemary told it to me we once again become close and to Croatia we for the first time went like friends.

It was the best year so far. We were twelve, the small room we had was only ours and we did everything together. Like I said, the best year so far and I had real "all-in" best friend. I liked it, I liked it a lot, maybe even loved it, because even when I had my best friend, Katherine, it wasn't that great! Rosemary, like I called her always, was just amazing and I was greatfull I could be her friend.

  
In school our friendship, suprisingly, continuied. We sitted with each other only in english class, but I didn't mind, that year I was sitting in other classes with Peggy in first row and Rosemary was with Barbara in the last row because she was so much taller than me.

Until Christmas everything was fine, me and Rosemary were friends. Well I though we were firends, we were talking and stuff, but not visitting each other and talking outside school. I became closer with Veronica, girl from our class, we were alike and she didn't have so much friends like me - not in our town anyway. She was - and she is - real friend to me when i thought Rosemary wasn't.

But last days in school before Christmas, something was odd. Me and Rosemary stopped talking, I don't know why - not now. I hang out only with Veronica and seconf Veronica, realy sweet and almost deaf girl, and Rosemary was with her other friends. I had her name for Secret Santa, which I was happy, because I could give her something when we hadn't a deal gave each other gifts - it is something what we did every year in elementary school.

Tables in our class were arranged in a half-circle, which was fine, because Christamas and getting and giving presents. Yay!

I sat between Veronicas and was reading book. Rosemary was sitting acrosss me with her friends, our classmates, between them the biggest bully, which okay, he was quite popular just as Rosemary and her other friends.

Everythig could be find except it, of course, wasn't. We were in seventh grade and saying mean things was quite popular hobby. Kristoff, the bully kid, Rosemary and Sarah, his something like girlfriend, but not really girlfriend, gossiped about me, Veronica and Veronica not so secretly. I heard it, don't knwo why, maybe because I wasn't so interested in that book I was reading or maybe because I always had good ears.

Rosemary gave me a look when she caught me watching her. It looked almost like apology. No, it was her apologizing look. I sent her my it's-okay smile.

When we were unwrapping our gifts, I was wathicng Rosemary. I wanted know what she'll say on my gift. I didn't know how, but I missed it.

Same day was dancing comeptition in our school, no one from ours class was competing but we had to go watch anyway. On the way to the gym, Rosemary said me: "Thank you so much for the gift, i really love it." I had no idea how she knew it was from me, because it was Secret Santa and I didn't sign it. But she knew and I was smiling all day long.

After Christmas break everything was again normal. Me and Rosemary were friends, really good one, actually. We were going out together and were always together.

In summer she was with us in our summer-cottage in the forest where we are going every year. It was so great, just like our fifth week by the sea.

We were having so much fun and we didn't want the end of it. Eight class wasn't any different. That year happend some really good stuff actually. Our class won dancing competiton around Christmas and Academy (that was name the competion) where we did Grease, short version of course, me playing Rizzo and writing screenplay, Rosemary playing Frenchy and helping me with screenplay. Of course the rest of our class played as well.

Summer 2012 was our best but last for a while, but I didn't know it.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise in chapter one the real story, this was only sort of introduction to their relationship and how they become friends they are in first chapter.  
> I have next chapter in my computer already... un-checked yet. But I am thinking about doing chapter about the summer.  
> I do not have much hopes someone will read this, above that left Kudos or Comment but I would be really thrilled.  
> Thanks for reading  
> ~  
> Izzie


End file.
